princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
The Warrior's Fountain
Prologue Long ago, there was a warrior. In order to protect his friend, the warrior had to take his friend's life. Long ago, there was a sword. This sword had continued to fight for peace, yet realized that to protect the peace it had no choice but to kill the one who wielded it and thus took its master's life. The warrior and the sword had to do what they did, but was that really what they ought to have done? Uncertain of the answer even now, they wander aimlessly. Story Duck hasn’t seen Mytho since their last encounter; Mytho is still in his room with Fakir watching over him. Meanwhile, Rue who is in her room finds a box glowing a red color. Upon opening it, the shard of curiosity speaks to her of becoming Kraehe. Rue who can’t remember anything of her being Kraehe hides the box containing the shard in a drawer out of fear. Duck’s friends meanwhile take her to school and force her into meeting Mytho who has finally come into school once more, but the two are interrupted by Fakir who once again warns her to stay away. Duck proceeds to skip all her morning classes, meeting Edel in the process who suggests teaming up with someone to return the Prince’s heart causing her to wonder about opening up to Mytho about her identity as Tutu. In duck form, she sneaks into the boys' locker room and drops a letter in Mytho’s locker, however when somebody comes in she hides in a locker which turns out to be Fakir’s. Fakir finds her and takes her outside, feeding her bread and surprising her by being gentle with her. Later, Mytho is reading the letter Duck gave him. Fakir comes towards Mytho and reads the letter which asks Mytho to meet Duck after school, despite Fakir’s demands Mytho insists he’ll go. When Mytho continues to disobey Fakir, he slaps Mytho causing him to turn and walk out of the room. Elsewhere, Rue who is unsure of who she is now runs outside whilst Fakir places a cloak over himself and goes to a hidden place underground where he finds the sword that was originally used to break the Prince’s heart. Rue comes across Mytho and follows him to where he meets Duck asking to see Tutu since he believes Duck knows about her. Rue meanwhile transforms into Kraehe who throws Duck aside and confronts the Prince stating he is hers. Duck transforms into Princess Tutu whilst Kraehe is speaking to Mytho and confronts her. Kraehe dances with the prince, persuading him to forget Tutu and stay with her instead. It’s then a cloaked swordsman appears to take on Kraehe, in the process taking the shard away from her. Kraehe disappears and the cloaked man is revealed to be Fakir who tries to break the Prince’s heart only to be stopped by Tutu. Mytho who’s looking on tells Fakir to stop for fear of Tutu being hurt and decides to pierce his heart himself as Fakir restrains Princess Tutu who tries to persuade Mytho to think otherwise. In the end, Mytho decides that he wishes for his heart back causing Fakir to release her and walk away upon realizing Mytho has made his choice. Tutu returns the shard of curiosity to Mytho who in exchange kisses her hand before she escapes and runs away. Trivia *Subtitle: Fantasy Ouverture of "Romeo and Juliet" *Here, they've started the opening with "long ago", instead of "once upon a time". The Japanese has a single "mukashi" rather than two, which may be why. The true reason is still unknown. *The story of Romeo and Juliet is the tragic love story of two people who wanted to be together, but couldn't because of a family feud. There's also Romeo's friend Mercutio, who comments on how Romeo is going to get hurt because of love. Mercutio also died for Romeo. Casting Mytho as Romeo and Fakir as Mercutio foreshadows Fakir's role. *There's a LOT of Fakir in this episode. He warns Duck to stay away, he shows his gentler side (Duck in his shirt!), he slaps Mytho (and apologizes right afterwards) and is unnerved that he can't control Mytho with words anymore, he re-powers the sword, speaks very stilted German and Drosselmeyer comments directly on his actions. This is the first time he does that. He also commented when Kraehe appeared, but it is possible that it was more directed towards Tutu. *Finally, another dance for emotions—but in Kraehe's case, she dances to manipulate Mytho to turn towards her. Music *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: Romeo & Juliet Fantasy Overture *Prokofiev, Sergei: Romeo & Juliet Act I - Introduction *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Coriolan Overture *Satie, Eric: Gymnopedie No.3 *Satie, Eric: Gymnopedie No.1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes